A Glimpse of You
by ershey
Summary: She looked... real." everybody wants something... the most important thing that they could have in their life, just to be loved.


A Glimpse of You  
  
Her dream would always to be loved To have someone that cared for her She would love him and he would love her too  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw, come on Jade. think positive! We can get through this!" said Cole as he tugged at his older sister's arm. They were at outside the streets of New York, walking past through people who were rushing through the crowd. It was morning and they were making their daily rounds at the market.  
  
Jade squinted at Cole while she looked around to find the usual vendors that she had bought food from. But through the hustle and bustle of the city, she couldn't find any of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cole. but I'm just not in the mood for this! There's so many people around. and it's just so hot today!" said Jade as she led Cole through the crowd. "And besides, we're trying to save money remember?"  
  
Cole scrunched up his face and looked up at Jade. "But what are we going to eat?" whimpered Cole.  
  
Jade sighed and looked at Cole with her brown hazel eyes. "We're just going to have to manage for a while. don't worry, I'll get some food tonight," said Jade. She looked around the streets and something caught her eye. Usually, something like this wouldn't interest her, but she couldn't just ignore it. Standing right across of them was a tall boy with brown curly hair covered with a gray cap and slightly tanned skin. Their eyes met for a moment as he smiled at her. In an instant, her heart fluttered and she felt a different kind of feeling but Jade shook her head and pulled Cole along with her.  
  
"Let's go." she said as they started walking through the streets.  
  
"But what are we going to do, Jade?" Cole questioned.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I wish I weren't so alone."  
  
"But you're not alone! You have me!" chirped Cole, who obviously heard her.  
  
Jade looked at Cole and said, "Of course! How could I forget you?" But inside her heart, she knew she wanted something else. She wanted somebody to love her.  
  
~*~  
  
There was nothing needed and wanting to be loved She dreamt and thought of what could be  
  
~*~  
  
Mush sat down on the chair next to Blink who was chatting away with Race about a bet he made at the track. Sitting across them was Jack, Crutchy and David.  
  
"So. Mush, what took you so long to get here?" asked Jack as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Mush shrugged and looked at Jack. "Just saw something."  
  
Blink stopped his conversation with Race and turned to Mush. "Oh you mean a girl?" winked Blink.  
  
Crutchy grinned and nodded. "It's always a girl."  
  
Mush rolled his eyes and looked at the group. "Yes, it's a girl. but she seems different. not like the other ones."  
  
Race scoffed. "I remember the other ones. Those spectacularly glamorous girls you would meet when you sell papes. They weren't even that smart. couldn't tell a table from a chair!"  
  
Mush glared at Race. It was true, but whatever girl he would pick to be with, it ended up to be a disaster.  
  
"So what's this girl look like?" inquired David. "Another one of those lookers?"  
  
"I couldn't really tell. it was just a glimpse. She looks." Mush's voice faltered as he tried to find the word he was looking for.  
  
"Ugly?" joked Race while the others laughed along with him.  
  
Mush shook his head and grinned at the group. "She looked real."  
  
~*~  
  
He would be there shower her with gifts He would be there when she needed to be comforted He would love her for the person she is  
  
~*~  
  
Jade closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. They were staying at a small room, which they rented for a while. It was just enough for the two of them even though the pipes constantly spurted water, the door creaked, and the floor seemed to be infested with different kinds of bugs and insects. But this was fine, they needed someplace to live.  
  
'I'd meet him one day. and we'd just fall in love with each other,' thought Jade. She sat up against the wall and let her dark brown hair hang limply from her shoulders. She frowned and thought 'That's never going to happen. I'm not even beautiful. decent, at least!'  
  
She looked out the window and stared into the cloudless sky. The stars were blinking back at her while the moon stood there, gracefully. She closed her eyes and breathed in a sigh. 'I wish. I wish I could fall in love. have that feeling that everybody else does. I wish that someone would love me.'  
  
~*~  
  
But this was just a dream - a fantasy Reality didn't come with knights in shining armor But we've all dreamt of one and wanted one Someone who would sweep you off your feet And be with you forever  
  
~*~  
  
Mush rolled in his bed, still unable to sleep. It had been a long day, and it seemed that he was too tired to go to sleep. Whenever he would close his eyes, all he could think about was her. The girl he saw with the brown hazel eyes. It had been a week since he had first seen her, and she was still in his mind. He would always go back to the spot where he first saw her, and watch her as she weaved through the streets with her little brother.  
  
'I haven't had that feeling for so long. of wanting to be loved. and being loved!' thought Mush as he stood up from his bed and walked to the window.  
  
'I'll talk to her tomorrow.' he thought as he wished on a twinkling star that she would be there again tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Her thoughts passed away into the stars But what she didn't know was that somewhere, somebody was thinking of her  
  
Wishing that she could be their somebody  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. blargh, Disney! Haha, but Cole, Jade, and the poem that runs through the story is mine. © ershey 


End file.
